herofandomcom-20200223-history
Maria Cadenzavna Eve
Maria Cadenzavna Eve 'is one of the seven main heroines of the Symphogear franchise. She was the sister of the late Serena Cadenzavna Eve and the Black Gungnir user. She was originally the main antagonist in ''Symphogear G, but she becomes one of the supporting protagonists in the entire series. She is voiced by Yoko Hikasa, who played the famous role of Mio Akiyama from K-On!. Etymology *'''Maria (マリア) - Means the beautiful in Greek and comes from Miriam and Mirjam and the name from Jesus' mom: the virgin Maria. *'Cadenzavna' - derived from the Italian, it is a form of music that is usually played or sung solo. *'Eve' - Derived from Hebrew, meaning "life" or "living one". It is known as Eve, the first of the human race race and the sinner, who was exiled from Garden of Eden Appearance Maria has long, coral hair with the top styled up in two horn-like curls, with a blue flower accessories centered into each curl. The rest of her hair hangs loose down to her hips. Her eyes are blue-green. Maria is most often seen wearing a white corset-like top under a blue jacket with feathered ends, a wide open collar, and white accents secured with a bow under her chest. She also wears white short-shorts, a stocking on her left leg and dark laced up boots. Her first stage dress is pink, green and blue while her second one is white, light blue and blue-yellow high shoes. When she was younger, she wore a blue dress with black tights and pink ribbon near her stomach. At that time, her hair was shorter, falling just past her shoulders. Personality Maria is an energetic idol and a bit mysterious. She's gradually revealed to have a conflicted heart, torn between her determination to complete her mission and her unwillingness to cause others harm. While she will gladly make harsh speeches and fight other Gear users, she cannot bring herself to harm normal people unless absolutely enraged. This conflicted nature makes her easily manipulated and vulnerable at times, but at heart Maria is just a kind and sincere girl who simply wants to help and protect everyone she holds dear. History Past Maria and Serena were originally born in Yugoslavia, a remote region of Eastern Europe. They were constantly put at risk by the flames of war fanned by territorial and ethnic disputes in the region. Eventually, Maria and Serena lost their home and family in the wars and became vagrants, wandering aimlessly and huddling together to stay alive. Sometime later, they ended up in the White Orphanage as part of the Receptor Children project. Symphogear G Maria made her first appearance in the second season of the anime series. She has first finished the song performance called Dark Oblivion, thus doing the rivalry with Tsubasa Kazanari's concert. When the concert was about to end, Maria Cadenzavna Eve summons a group of Noise, holding the civilians in hostage to provide worldwide broadcast to prevent Tsubasa Kazanari's Symphogear transformation. She possesses the power of Black Gungir armor. She and her group are self-prclaimed to become the successors of Fine. With her announcement shortly done, Maria prepares to release the civilians in the concert; so, she can defeat Tsubasa Kazanari. Maria prevented Tsubasa from escaping to a better place where she can safely transform. Maria knocked Tsubasa towards a horde of Noise. Luckily, Tsubasa managed to activate the Symphogear transformation before fighting back with her. After Shirabe Tsukuyomi and Kirika Akatsuki have arrived at the stadium, She and her friends fought Chris and Hibiki. Suddenly, a huge potato-like Noise came out, causing Maria and her teammates to retreat. Maria appeared again to ambush Tsubasa Kazanari from destroying Nephilim. Dr. Ver believes that Maria is the descendant of Fine. Maria engages Tsubasa in 1-on-1 combat while Shirabe and Kirika defeat Hibiki and Shirabe to protect Ver. Nastassja soon arrives to assist Maria and the others to retreat again, thus taking Ver and Nephilim with them by stealth technology. While Maria and Nastassja were hiding in the warehouse, Shirabe and Kirika particapated in the song performance. Maria was stressed when Dr. Ver unleashed the army/horde of Noise to attack and kill the armed forces and the group of human children. Maria and Nastassja must warn Shirabe and Kirika to back. Staying at HQ, it is revealed Hibiki and Maria's Gungnirs share the same pattern. Maria learns that her late sister was a Symphogear user, who had defeated the rampaging Nephilim prototype, who sacrificed herself to put an end to angry creature for good. After Nephilim was killed and defeated by Hibiki Tachibana (whose left arm was bitten off and regenerated), Nastassja's sickness started to develop. Maria must stay to look after the female scientist while Shirabe and Kirika started searching for Ver, who found Nephilim's heart and attacks the school before Hibiki goes into action. After Kirika and Shirabe retreat with Dr. Ver, Maria continues to look after Nastassja. Coming to understand the kind heart, Maria notices that she can no longer play the role of Fine. It is revealed that Nastassja has merely told Maria to play the role of Finé's successor in order to reach Ver's goal. Upon realizing that Kirika has gained the new power, she and Nastassja arrived at the Sky Tower. When Maria makes a successful escape to kill dozens of Noise and human soldiers. She kidnapped and rescued Miku Kohinata from explosive death. Maria reveals to the people she is not Fine, while she is helping Ver to reach the goal. After Miku Kohinata was defeated and saved by HIbiki Tachibana, Maria decided to stay with Dr. Ver and his companions. She and the others explored Frontier together, which Dr. Ver powers himself up using the Nephilim's heart. With the moon approaching to Earth, Maria reveals the truth that Ver's vision is desirable to destroy the human race by repopulating the Earth for himself, making herself be devastated. Hoping to use the song power of Symphogear, Maria broadcasts her song around the world. Maria goes to the Control Center to confront Dr. Ver, which launched the dome where Nastassja is towards the moon. Suddenly, she was stopped by Hibiki Tachiabana from killing Ver. She believes that killing is wrong. Her Gungnir power was taken by Hibiki to revive her Symphogear armor. Depressed only once, she is visited by the spirit of her late sister, who sings alongside with her and the planet earth. Maria and the others join Hibiki to fight Nephilim in the final battle. Maria uses the Airgetlám relic Serena Cadenzavna Eve left to combine the power everyone's soul in this world to destroy Nephilim once and for all. After the final battle is over, she and the Symphogear heroines reconciled to see each other again. Symphogear GX She and the Symphogear heroines returned in the next season. She and her teammates attend to the wake of the late professor; while the rest of the Symphogear heroines continued their duty. Three months later, she and Tsubasa finished the song performance called Seitan Galaxy Cross in London, United Kingdom. When they were about to leave. She and Tsubasa encountered a mysterious doll-like 'Autoscorer' named Phara Suyuf who can suck the life energy out of people with the draining kiss. In an attempt to flee, she and Tsubasa were pursued by Phara, Maria noticed that Tsubasa Kaznari became the target. After Tsubasa's Symphogear armor was destroyed by the Alca-Noise (a new variation of Noise), Maria was shocked that Tsubasa was naked. She and Tsubasa arrived home to Japan. The next day, Maria arrived to rescue Hibiki and her friends. She borrows the relic from Hibiki to fight and drive off the Autoscorer named Galie Tuman. Although, Maria was badly injured. She gave the relic back to Hibiki. After Hibiki Tachibana was badly defeated by the fourth Autoscorer named Micha Jawkan. She notices that Carol's creations, Autoscorers were finishing their duties of destroying everything. Without her relic, Maria was still powerless. She allowed Shirabe and Kirika to fight back against Micha, only to let their relics to be destroyed by her. After the suicidal defeat of Carol Malus Dienheim, Maria and the Symphogear heroines spent a beautiful time at the beach by doing on a training camp at the beach in order to master the upgraded Symphogear. Just as she and the Symphogear heroines are enjoying themselves, she and the heroines were attacked by Galie, who appears to be acting without Carol's orders. Upon obtaining the new power of Airgetlám, Maria attempted to activate Ignite Module, but ended up going berserk before being defeated by Galie. Surviving her defeat, she gets tutored and helped by Elfnein. She and the heroines once again confronted by Galie. With the help Elfnein, Maria was able to overcome failures by having a correct transformation of Ingnite Module by destroying and defeating Galie once and for all. After Micha was killed by Shirabe Tsukuyomi and Kirika Akatsuki, She and Tsubasa decided to investigate Kazanari family's mansion, where she is met with disdain from her father, Yatsuhiro. After Tsubasa was badly beaten by Phara, Maria and her friend decided to discuss Yatsuhiro about what had happened to the poor family in the past. Later, at night, she and Tsubasa Kazanari fought Phara in 2-on-1 battle. When the Autoscorer was eventually defeated, She and Tsubasa learned learn from the defeated Phara that Carol Malus Dienheim's ambition is to make the Symphogear heroines use the Ignite Module on Autoscorers. After Leiur was destroyed by Chris Yukine, she and the Symphogear heroines arrive to aid Hibiki Tachibana in the final battle against Carol Malus Dienheim. While the three heroines are fighting off against Carol; she, Shirabe, and Kirika decided to enter the Chateau flying castle. After going inside, she and the Symphogear heroines found out that Professor Nastassja returned home from the dead. She and her friends escape from fake Nastassja to approach the injured Dr. Ver. Maria told Ver to rewrite Chateau's program with support from Elfnein in order to cancel the apocalypse. After the castle was destroyed, she and the Symphogear heroines prevailed over Carol Malus Dienheim for good. Symphogear AXZ Maria Cadenzvna Eve and the rest of the Symphogear heroines appeared once again in the fourth season. Maria and the and the Symphogear heroines embarked on a new mission to arrive in a new area called Val Verde. There, they faced the newest threat called Bavarian Illuminati, a century year old evil organization that is providing the villainous forces with weaponized Alca-Noise technology. Suddenly, Maria had successfully supported the three Symphogear heroines to assume an epic victory over the enemy forces. After the area was secured, she and Tsubasa warned the Symphogear about investigating the incidents caused by Bavarian Illuminati. After listening to Genjuro Kazanari, she and the Symphogear heroines embarked on another mission. Maria and the rest of the Symphogear heroines arrive to confront three new enemies: Saint-Germain, Prelati, and Cagliostro, who had retrieved an evil Autoscorer named Tiki encased in crystal from the president's opera house hideout. When the alchemists' snake monster, Maria and the Symphogear heroines prepared to attack the monster until Hibiki Tachibana and the Symphogear heroines saves the day. The next day began. She and Tsubasa attend a luxurious time in the ariplane. Suddenly, an army of Alca-Noise attacked the airplane, which Maria to fall until Tsubasa Kaznari saves her life. After the rescue was successful, Hibiki and the Symphogear heroines saw that Tsubasa and Maria were unharmed. After the large army of Noise was eliminated, Maria believes that Elfnein is going to find a better cure for her LiNKER drug effect; so that Maria can be cured later. Maria and the Symphogear heroines attended the farm to meet the old woman until they were tricked by Cagliostro. After Maria and her friends were saved by the Symphogear heroines, Maria and the Symphogear heroines decided to go on a dangerous mission without the permission. Maria and the Symphogear heroines sacrificed themselves to save her friends from Adam Weishaupt's final attack. Upon surviving the blast, she and Symphogear heroines have returned alive. However, she and the Symphogear heroines saw that the Kazanari Institution HQ was destroyed. When the helicopters arrived to fetch the Symphogear heroines. Another next day began. She and the Smphogear heroines reported to Genjuro Kazanari about the lodgemaster who is the mastermind behind Bavarian Illuminati, the reign of terror, and his minions. When Maria and the Symphogear heroines listened to Elfnein's discussion about Faust Robe's power that was obtained from lapis philosphorum (aka the power of Philosopher's Stone). When Adam Weishaupt has joined his minions, Maria Cadenzavna Eve begins to feel crazy and proud of herself due to the bad effects and influences of LiNKER, which was recently done by the late Dr. Ver. When Hibiki Tachibana and the Symphogear heroines have entered the battlefield to confront the three evil alchemists. Maria and Elfnein decided to join togther with Elfnein in the mind transfer machine room; so that, they can solve the problems about the memories of Maria Cadenzavna Eve in the past. Suddenly, She and Elfnein got caught up in the distortional field to encounter the ghost of the late Dr. Ver. During the encounter with the late reformed mad scientist, Maria and Elfnein found themselves in her heart obtaining all fears and doubts. Mentally swallowed by her own thoughts, Maria was able to understand the teachings from the late Nastassja, which recently took good care of Maria before, elping Elfnein to solve th problem of the LiNKER: love. Maria joins the Symphogears in the battlefield to confront the three evil alchemists with the help of Elfnein. During the confrontation, the evil alchemists revealed their evil plans to use the power of the false gods to destroy the curse of Balal, which got located in Lunar Ruins. During the fight with Cagliostro, Maria and Chris were badly overpowered, which allowed Adam's minions to retreat. When Prelati was healed after the battle with Shirabe and Kirika. Maria Cadenzavna Eve and the rest of the Symphogear heroines attended the work-out time with Elfnein. After the Philosopher's Stone was located, Maria and the Symphogear heroines attended the luxurious bath time. When the training of the heroines was recently done by Genjuro Kaznari, Maria Cadenzavna Eve and the Symphogear heroines went on a meeting with Sonia Virena and her younger brother, who had recently lost his right leg during the Alca-Noise Attack. After the last arrival of Cagliostro to interrupt the conversation between Chris and the siblings, Maria teamed up with Chris Yukine, thus saving her from the evil alchemist. When the four Symphogear heroines were trapped and separated. Continuing the fight against the evil alchemist, Maria Cadenzavna Eve and Chris Yukine were nearly beaten; but, she and Chris Yukine were encouraged not to give up hope by not thinking about the past with the the help of Sonia Virena and Stephan Virena. Maria and Chris activated the Ignite Module Transformations. Performed the Combined Attack: Chang the Future, Maria Cadenzavna Eve and Chris Yukine successfully killed Cagliostro for good; while the rest of the Symphogear heroines returned from subspace. After the redemption of Saint-Germain and the remains of Tiki, Maria and the Symphogear heroines arrived to help Saint-Germain by holding Hibiki off, thus supporting the members of S.O.N.G. HQ to inject her with an Anti-LiNKER. With the help of Miku Kohinata, Hibiki managed to break free from the Divine Power before reuniting together with the Symphogear heroines. Having no choice, Saint-Germain sacrificed herself to stop missile by sining with the help of the late Prelati and Cagliostro. Adam Weishaupt attempted to use the robotic arm to absorb the Divine Power. Suddenly, Maria and the Symphogear heroines allowed Hibiki to destroy it after Tiki has robotically alive to distract Adam. After the death Saint-Germain, She and the Symphogear heroines felt sad about her death. When Adam Weishaupt had become furious to summon the army of Alca-Noise. Suddenly, Maria and the Symphogear heroines managed to destroy them quickly. They challenge to Adam Weishaupt for the final time. After the long final battle, Maria Cadenzavna Eve and the Symphogear heroines were successful of putting an end to Adam Weishaupt's reign of terror once and for all. Attacks and Abilities Holy Magical Transformation Seilien coffin Airgetlám tron Abilities As a Symphogear user, Maria was capable of destroying number of Noise with the power of the Symphogear armor in battle. However, she indirectly obtains LiNKER. Maria had two Symphogear armors: Black Gungir and Airgetlám. When Maria equips it, the Black Gungir is extremely distinctive for dark colors to revert to its original lengthwave system. Maria's lance is more different and heavier than Kanade's, featuring two powerful blades. In Symphogear GX, Maria had lost her cape. Transformed in'' Airgetlám, Maria's fighting style is based on martial arts sports to use knives and whip-swords, currently more improved than Tsubasa's Kenjutsu style. Attacks Black Gungir *'Horizon Spear''' - Both blades split into half by expanding the large energy cannon. Maria unleashes a large purple beam. *'Deadly Pillar' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. Maria unleashes a purple energy to slash the enemy. *'Pains Thrust' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. Maria goes fast with her Armed Gear, piercing the enemy target. *'Rejection Darkness' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. Maria uses her Superb Song to take a jump and used her Armed Gear, becoming a giant drill, thus eliminating a single target. Airgetlám Songs Solo Songs *Ressō Gungnir (G) *Dark Oblivion (G) *Ginwan Airgetlám (GX) *Junpaku Innocent (GX) *Stand upǃ Readyǃǃ (AXZ) *Stand upǃ Ladyǃǃ (AXZ) *Hadaka ni Natte… Natsu (XDU Exclusive) Group Songs *Apple (together with Serena Cadenzavna Eve) *Fushichō no Flamme (together with Tsubasa Kazaari) *Hajimari no Babel (together with Symphogear Heroines) *Nijiiro no Flügel (together with Symphogear Heroines) *Seiten Galaxy Cross (together with Tsubasa Kaznari) *Arigatō wo Utai Nagara (together with Shirabe Tsukuyomi and Kirika Akatsuki) *Senritsu Sorority (together with Shirabe Tsukuyomi and Kirika Akatsuki) *Change the Future (together with Chris Yukine) *Axia no Kaze (together with Symphogear Heroines) Trivia * Maria shares some similarities with Kanade; ** Both are Gungnir users; ** Both had a little sister; ** Both did a duet with Tsubasa; ** Both used the drug LiNKER to control their power; ** Both have a bright-spirited personality and have a severe temper in battles; ** Both are the strongest from their team. ** Both used the same quote after the LiNKER began to fail: "So my time limit only goes this far!?" ** Both have a unique symbol in the names of their attacks († for Maria, ∞ for Kanade). * But unlike Kanade, Maria plays a shy girl role when she's near her brave younger sister Serena ** Again, unlike Kanade, Maria is not the strong and determined person she first appears to be - the cold and proud personality is just a mere shell to hide her past sorrow and weakness. This is the reason why her manifestation of Gungnir had a black cape that could deflect attacks. *** Her lack of a cape when she used the Black Gungnir once again in Season 3, Episode 4, is most likely a sign that she has grown much more confident due to her interactions with the others. * It is known that Maria and Serena were born in eastern Europe and they were the children of war. The song Apple sung by her and her sister, was often sung in her town and they heard this song from their grandmother when they were young. * Maria is the oldest Symphogear user as she is 21. Kanade would be the second oldest being 19. * Maria is the only character to have a character song sung in English (Dark Oblivion). * Maria is the second symphogear user to own two relics, the First being Yukine Chris. ** Interesting that both Chris and Maria have black backgrounds while spelling out their activation songs before they transform. ** Also, both of them use alternative rock in their battle songs (although Maria uses it only in the middle of her battle song) * Maria's battle song genre is R&B and a bit of rock in the middle of the song. * The name of her Sere†Nade attack is most likely a play on both the musical term serenade and on the name of Serena, the previous user of the Airgetlám. External Links *Symphogear Wiki *Villains Wiki (Redeemed Villainess) *MyAnimeList Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Female Category:Magical Girls Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Manga Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Remorseful Category:Anti Hero Category:Knights Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Tragic Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Big Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Honorable Category:Evil exterminators Category:Rivals Category:False Antagonist Category:Magic Category:Successful Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Falsely Accused Category:Selfless Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Universal Protection Category:Arrogant Category:Outright Category:Femme Fatale Category:Ingenue Category:Loner Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Dreaded Category:Superheroes Category:Transformed Category:Insecure